Son Rika (Part I: The Saiyan Saga)
by Sanguin19
Summary: When a Saiyan invasion threatens humanity 4 year-old Rika is dragged in to a world she knows very little of, with her father dead and her twin brother nowhere to be seen the infant must grow up fast and learn how to fight within the one year preparation…Join Rika as she learns the techniques that might just save her life and the lives of countless others... Rest inside here -


**Son Rika **

**(Part I: The Saiyan Saga)**

**Summary: **When a Saiyan invasion threatens humanity 4 year-old Rika is dragged in to a world she knows very little of, with her father dead and her twin brother nowhere to be seen the infant must grow up fast and learn how to fight within the one year preparation…Join Rika as she learns the techniques that might just save her life and the lives of countless others while she unlocks a hidden power of her own.

**Rated: T for the usual DBZ violence and mild swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I just own my Original Character (Rika) the Dragon Ball Franchise belongs to the awesomely talented Akira Toriyama.**

**A/N: Hey guys I know this might be pointless but the name of my OC 'Rika' is Japanese for 'Eternal Ruler' but I just chose it because it sounded nice but with an element of kick-ass to it.**

**Prologue**

He raced through the forest as fast as his legs could physically carry him across the uneven terrain, he leapt over a fallen log that would have briefly stopped anyone else in their tracks to find a new route but not this guy as he landed perfectly and continued sprinting towards the exit that if he remembered correctly was less than three hundred yards north of his current position, his normally spiked jet black hair was windswept backwards along with his orange and dark blue gi as he swiftly closed the distance between him and the exit, not really wanting to be home late he sped up a little more.

His name was Son Goku and he was the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament that took place over a year ago, he'd had plenty of big days in his life but today was by far the biggest as it was the day he and his darling wife Chi-Chi were welcoming a new arrival into their lives, the doctors had stated that Chi-Chi would have the baby in over a week's time but it seemed the little tyke was getting impatient and decided to make an early appearance while Goku was out training, less than a couple of hours ago he had received word that it had started so without a seconds thought he dashed off back to his home in order to be with his wife when their first child was born.

He reached the exit and ran towards the cliff that carried a five hundred foot drop which ended with jagged rocks below…

"NIMBUS!" he hollered as he took a running dive off the edge of the cliff side within seconds a small yellow cloud came in to sight as it sped down to catch him, almost one hundred foot from the bottom Goku hit the softness of the Nimbus cloud with a _'Plufff'_ before he got settled "C'mon, we gotta get home" he told the cloud like it understood what he was saying and within an instant the cloud sped off with Goku sat cross-legged on top.

His mind was focused on things like how Chi-Chi was getting on and if she and the baby were alright, he had taken on countless amounts of highly dangerous foes but right now he was scared beyond belief of finally becoming a father after so long of waiting for the baby to be born, was he going to be a good father? He didn't know but he was sure going to try, he remembered Grandpa Gohan and how he took good care of Goku when he was just a child after he found him one day in the wilderness, he had spent the first few years of his life with Grandpa Gohan who had taught him so many values before he was tragically killed by some kind of beast, Goku let out a small but saddened sigh at the memory.

"I miss you, Grandpa" he sighed trying to put the sadness out of his mind and think of the promise he had made when he found out that he and Chi-Chi were to be parents, if the baby was a boy then they agreed that he would be named Gohan in honor of Goku's adoptive grandfather and if the baby was a girl then she would be named after Chi-Chi's mother Rika.

He smiled at the thought knowing he didn't mind what the baby was as long as he or she was healthy then he would be the happiest man on earth, he kept a look out for his home hoping that he wasn't too late as he'd promised Chi-Chi he would be there for her when the time came – the only problem being that the 'time' came too early while he was a few miles away in the forest but things were gonna be alright, he had plenty of faith in that.

A few minutes passed by and he finally saw his home in the distance to which he stood up on the cloud ready to jump when they got there in a couple of moments, he saw Ox King's car parked outside the house and smiled a little as he knew Chi-Chi was in excellent care especially as Ox was her father and would do almost anything for his daughter just like Goku would too.

Nimbus finally reached the house allowing Goku to jump down and run over to the house, when he entered the home he could hear chatter so he followed that to the source just so he could find out was happening.

"Hello?" He called as he wandered through the corridor.

"Goku, is that you?" Heard Ox King call back from one of the rooms ahead "We're in the spare room" he called giving Goku the location, they did have a spare room that was going to be used as a home training room but it had since been fitted out to be ready in case the baby was born at home, it seemed that idea had paid off as Goku rushed through to the room given.

"Are they alright?" he called as he passed through the doorway of the room to see Chi-Chi led asleep in the bed, Ox King and the doctor were sat near the bed and finally there was a small cot near the end of the bed where soft gurgles and coos could be heard making Goku curious and also saddened that he missed being there.

"Yes, they are alright" The doctor replied before he was interrupted by the very excited Ox King.

"Yep, all three" he announced with a happy chuckle "the baby turned out to be twins" he added to make it clearer for the somewhat slack-jawed new-father stood looking wide-eyed at them who seemed to look as though he was trying to determine whether what he had just heard was real or not.

"T-Twins?" he uttered after a moment or two it seemed he had managed to find his voice after that shock, the corners of his lips turned upwards in to a smile while his eyes remained wider than ever like he was letting it sink in.

"A boy and a girl" the doctor nodded as he watched Goku wander over to the cot where the infants lay in their diapers, the boy lay sleeping peacefully while the girl lay there looking up at Goku with her big bold Onyx eyes that looked remarkably a lot like her mother's "…though the pair of them have one slight…how do I put it…peculiarity about them…" he tried to tell Goku who glanced over his shoulder at the doctor "…well they have tails..." he finally announced but was interrupted by Goku.

"That doesn't matter" he smiled "They're perfect the way they are…besides, I had a tail when I was a child" he informed the doctor politely as he smiled down to his children "It never did me any harm" he added.

"Alright…" the doctor uttered a little awkwardly "So have you decided on names?" he asked just trying to dig himself out of the situation he had gotten himself in to.

"Gohan and Rika" Goku replied with a small nod as he looked over at Ox King "I made the promise and I'm sticking to it" he told them before he looked at Chi-Chi who was still sleeping due to the fact she was probably exhausted.

Goku might have been the strongest man on earth but today he was also the happiest, he had his lovely wife and now they had two adorable children.

What more could he ask for?

**A/N: So here is the opening of a whole new point of view to the series the rest of the story will focus mainly on Rika as she grows up from an innocent child into hopefully a fighter her father can be proud of.**


End file.
